Ex on the Beach
Ex on the Beach 'is a reality television series that is broadcast on MTV. The series was first announced in February 2014 and premiered on April 22, 2014. It features eight single men and women enjoying a summer holiday in paradise whilst looking for love. However, they were joined by their exes to shake things up. Each ex was there either for painful revenge or to rekindle their love. The show is narrated by Irish comedian Andrew Maxwell. Series See Also: List of Ex on the Beach Episodes 'Series 1 (2014) The first series of the show was announced in February 2014 and premiered on MTV on April 22, 2014. The series ran for eight episodes and concluded on June 10, 2014. The official list of cast members was released on March 13, 2014 and includes four single boys, Ashley Cain, Jack Lomax, Liam Lewis and Marco Alexandre; as well as four single girls, Chloe Goodman, Emily Gillard, Farah Sattaur and Vicky Pattison. It was announced that Geordie Shore star Vicky Pattison would be taking part in the series; she was joined by ex-fiance and former Geordie Shore co-star Ricci Guarnaccio as well as Australian fling Daniel Conn who featured briefly in series 6 of Geordie Shore. On January 7, 2015, cast member Chloe Goodman entered the Celebrity Big Brother house to compete in the fifteenth series. However she became the first Housemate to be evicted. Ashley later returned for series 2 as an ex, whilst Vicky returned in the third series. Liam and Chloe all returned again for Series 5, whilst Ashley and Joss made appearances as exes. Ross was another cast member from this series to make a return, this time during Series 6. 'Series 2 (2015)' The second series of the show began airing on January 27, 2015 and ran for eight episodes, concluding on March 17, 2015. This was confirmed on July 23, 2014 when it was announced that filming would begin soon, with the series airing in 2015. The official list of cast members was released on January 6, 2015. It included four single boys, Connor Hunter, Luke Goodfellow, Morgan Evans and Rogan O'Connor, as well as four single girls, Anita Kaushik, Kayleigh Morris, Loren Green and Melissa Reeves. It was also announced that Geordie Shore stars Charlotte Crosby and Gary Beadle would be taking part in the series. Ahead of the launch of the new series, it was confirmed that Series 1 cast member Ashley Cain would be returning for the second series as an ex. Rogan later returned for the third series, whilst Jess and Gary both returned for the fifth series as main cast, with Kayleigh and Melissa appearing as exes. 'Series 3 (2015)' The third series of the show began on August 11, 2015. The official list of cast members was released on July 14, 2015. This series was filmed in Cancun, Mexico, making this the first series to be filmed outside of Europe. They include four boys, Graham Griffiths, Jayden Robins, Kirk Norcross and Stephen Bear, and four girls, Amy Paige Cooke, Laura Alicia Summers, Megan McKenna and Megan Rees. With the announcement of the line-up it was confirmed that former Geordie Shore cast member and star of the first series, Vicky Pattison, would be making her return as an ex alongside Series 2 star Rogan O'Connor. The Only Way Is Essex cast member Kirk Norcross was also confirmed to be taking part in the series, with his ex-fiance and Celebrity Big Brother star Cami-Li featuring as his ex. Megan McKenna and Jordan later returned for the fourth series. On January 5, 2016, cast member Megan McKenna entered the Celebrity Big Brother house to compete in the seventeenth series, and on July 28, 2016, Stephen Bear entered the house to compete in the eighteenth series where he left as the winner. Jordan Davies made another return to the show, this time during the fifth series with Jemma and Bear, and Holly also returning as an ex again. 'Series 4 (2016)' The fourth series of the show began on January 19, 2016. This series was filmed in Portugal. The official cast list was revealed on December 15, 2015 and includes four girls, Helen Briggs, Nancy-May Turner, Naomi Hedman and Olivia Walsh, as well as four boys, Joe Delaney, Lewis Good, Youssef Hassane and Geordie Shore star Scott Timlin. It was also confirmed that Megan McKenna and Magaluf Weekender cast member Jordan Davies would be returning to the series as exes, having previously appeared during Series 3. Olivia later returned to the beach for the fifth series. 'Series 5 (2016)' The fifth series of the show began on August 16, 2016. This series took place in Koh Samui, Thailand. The series was confirmed on March 8, 2016 after the finale of the fourth series. It was also announced that faces from the past would return for this series with "unfinished business". The official list of cast members were released on July 5, 2016. It features four boys and four girls from previous series. From the first series it includes Chloe Goodman and Liam Lewis. Geordie Shore star Gary Beadle and Jess Impiazzi return having previously appeared in the second series, whilst Jemma Lucy, Jordan Davies and Stephen Bear from the third series all return. Finally Olivia Walsh returns having previously appeared in Series 4. Over the course of the series they will be joined by their exes, which also include familiar faces. Series 1's Ashley Cain will be making his third appearance on the show, whilst Joss Mooney also returns. Kayleigh Morris and Melissa Reeves will be back having already appeared in the second series. Holly Rickwood from Series 3 will also be back on the beach. New cast members include Lillie Lexie Gregg, Charlotte Dawson, David Hawley, Aimee Kimber, Conor Scurlock and Alex Stewart. 'Series 6 (2017)' The sixth series of the show began on January 17, 2017. This series was filmed on location in Crete, Greece. The series was also confirmed on November 2, 2016. The official list of cast members were released on December 13, 2016. They include four boys, Alex Leslie, Josh Ritchie, Ross Worsick and Sean Pratt, and four girls, Harriette Harper, Maisie Gillespie, Zahida Allen and ZaraLena Jackson. Ross has previously appeared in the first series of the show whereas Josh featured in the first series of Love Island. With the announcement of the line-up it was also confirmed that Geordie Shore star Aaron Chalmers would be arriving on the beach as an ex as well as former The Only Way Is Essex cast member Nicole Bass. 'Series 7 (2017)' The seventh series of the show is expected to begin in 2017. The series was confirmed when it was rumoured that rivals Sam Reece and Jeremy McConnell has signed up for the show. Cast See Also: List of Ex on the Beach Cast Members 'Other Appearances' As well as appearing in Ex on the Beach, some of the cast members went on to compete in other reality TV shows including Celebrity Big Brother and Geordie Shore. Celebrity Big Brother *Chloe Goodman - Series 15 (2015) - 13th *Megan McKenna - Series 17 (2016) - 10th *Stephen Bear - Series 18 (2016) - Winner International Versions Category:EOTB Category:TV Series